otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"The Great Fireworks Showdown"
Event Period Event duration: 26/07/2017 15:00:00 - 09/08/2017 15:00:00 1st half ranking: until 02/08/2017 15:00:00 2nd half ranking: until 09/08/2017 15:00:00 Reward claim: until 12/08/2017 15:00:00 *'' The above-mentioned time is referring to GMT +8 time zone.'' Intro Every summer, fireworks festivals fill the night sky with bright bursts of color. But humans aren't the only ones who enjoy a nice fireworks display—spirits do, too! The strength of their spirit essence enables them to launch specially made fireworks into the skies,and the one who launches the most is declared the winner in an explosive battle of beauty. It's a fireworks festival made by the spirits, for the spirits! And it's called the "The Great Fireworks Showdown"! Attendees can dash around launching as many fireworks as they please... Or, if they choose, they can simply appreciate it all from afar. It's time for this exciting festival to begin, in all it's flying freedom and burning brilliance! So pour all your spirit essence into the festival and fill the night sky with fire,and join spirits like Joan of Arc, a lifelong fan of Japanese fireworks,the reckless spirit Rocket Fireworks,and two Firework Artisans who create specialized explosives! Event Rules: 1. Investigate and find Avatar Shiranui - Avatar Shiranui will only appear in the "The Great Fireworks Showdown" event. - There is a probability of finding Avatar Shiranui through Battle or Quick Investigate. - The higher Avatar Shiranui's level, the lower the probability of Avatar Shiranui appearing. - The greater the amount of spirit essence consumed during battle or Quick Investigate, the higher the probability of Avatar Shiranui appearing. 2. Defeat before Avatar Shiranui escapes! - Once Avatar Shiranui appears, you can challenge Avatar Shiranui immediately. - Even if you lose the challenge, Avatar Shiranui's HP will not recover. Continue to challenge Avatar Shiranui until Avatar Shiranui's HP becomes 0 to achieve victory! - After Avatar Shiranui appears, Avatar Shiranui will escape after exceeding a certain time period. Waste no time in defeating Avatar Shiranui! 3. Continue to inflict additional damage - After the battle has ended, you can use +1 spirit essence to continue to inflict the same amount of damage. 4. Conquest Reward and Level Change - Whenever you defeat each level of Avatar Shiranui for the first time, you will receive a Conquest Reward! - Once Avatar Shiranui is defeated, Avatar Shiranui will reappear with a higher level the next time (Maximum Level 200). - Once Avatar Shiranui escapes, Avatar Shiranui will reappear with a lower level the next time. When Avatar Shiranui is defeated, Avatar Shiranui restores back to the highest level conquered. 5. Event Team and Spirit Essence Consumed - During the event, you can now choose teams other than the attacking and defending teams to battle. - Battles consume spirit essence, which is calculated based on the total rarity of daemons in your team (1 star = 1 spirit essence). The daemon that assists a team is not counted. - There is a maximum and minimum limit for spirit essence consumed during battles. The minimum amount is 4 points, while the maximum amount is 18 points. 6. Event Points - DMG dealt to Avatar Shiranui will be transformed on the ratio of 1:1 into Event Points. - You will receive an additional 10% Event Points when helping others. - Event points collected is only for ranking purpose. 7. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and total ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. The rewards that listed in ranking will be given after the event has ended. - Start: 26/07/2017 15:00:00 - First half: 02/08/2017 15:00:00 - Second half: 09/08/2017 15:00:00 - Total ranking: 26/07/2017 15:00:00 ~ 09/08/2017 15:00:00 8. Reward dropped with final kill - The magatama or daemon will be dropped by a last kill to Avatar Shiranui. - The higher the Avatar Shiranui level, the better the Reward drops. - Despite the skill kill or drop rate increased ability, the event reward dropping rate can't be increased. - The event daemons will not be dropped if any defeated Avatar Shiranui level or yours haven't reach the certain level that listed. 9.Team operation! Guild Support! - When your battle fails, you can request assistance from the guild! - You will not get event points when guildmates help you. However, when your guildmates sucessfully defeat Avatar Shiranui, you can get your first conquest reward. - Helping others defeating Avatar Shiranui through guild will give you more event points for higher rank. - Defeat the Avatar Shiranui of other players to receive a kill reward. 10. Powerful Daemons Help in Battle! - Spirits with special abilities have been added to jewel summon, and will be removed by 09/08/2017 15:00:00. During this period, the odds of obtaining these daemons will be tripled. - Roman Candell (☆4): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Miyamoto Musashi (☆4): Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Pazuzu (☆4): Increases battle time limit by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) 11.Ways to Obtain Event Daemon - Rocket Firework (☆3): Lv.10, 20, 30 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv10. - Firework Artisan Kagi (☆4): Lv.40, 50, 120, 160 Level Reward and First half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 40. - Firework Artisan Tama (☆4): Lv.60, 70, 140, 180 Level Reward and Second half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 60. - Shiranui (☆5): Lv.80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 80. - Joan of Arc [Fireworks] (☆5): only can be obtained from first half, second half and total ranking. - Rocket Firework (☆3), Firework Artisan Kagi (☆4), Firework Artisan Tama (☆4), Shiranui (☆5) and Joan of Arc [Fireworks] (☆5): Slightly increases the total Event Points! Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Card Drop from Boss Conquest Daemon Rewards Conquest Item Rewards Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon Other Boss Data Story Event Gallery The Great Fireworks Showdown Event Background Square.png Roman Candell Miyamoto Musashi Pazuzu Square.png Shiranui Preview.png Joan of Arc Fireworks Icon.png The Great Fireworks Showdown GashPoint Background.png The Great Fireworks Showdown Facebook Cover.png Category:Events Category:Raid